


going home with you (to you)

by samhwiwho



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, semi drunk sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: Oh man, Off thought. Will I ever survive tonight?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	going home with you (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing this genre, please be kind to me >_< and if you are uncomfortable with this kind of genre, please exit immediately!

To prepare themselves for a good start, GMM arranged a party after the event where they announced what's in store for their audience in 2021.

Right now, Off is a little tipsy while Gun is drunk and tired from all the dancing he did. Off didn't drink that much because one, he doesn't like drinking and two, he will drive Gun home because he knew that the little mouse would be enjoying the night.

Since Off is Gun's designated driver, well, it's more like Off volunteered himself to drive for Gun so that their managers can also enjoy the night and not worry about such a hyper and drunk kid after, he is now convincing a still very energetic and swaying Gun to get to his own car. Off also knew he couldn't let Gun go home without the younger sobering up a bit or his Granny and Pim will be disturbed in their slumber.

"Gun, sober up a bit. I'm taking you home." Off instructs but to no avail, Gun is now humming a familiar tune beside him, still swaying. 

"Gun." Off speaks louder, his voice dripping with authority.  _ Oh, that worked. _

Gun is now looking at him confused, eyes still unfocused and trying hard to open them up but the blaring lights are hurting his eyes so he closes them tight as he bows his head. Off is watching him carefully, very attentive of what's happening to Gun's drunk state.

"Let's go now. We still have a schedule tomorrow." Off comes closer to hold Gun's arms and guide him to his car. To his surprise, Gun refuses. The younger just keeps on shaking his head and tries to free himself from his Papii's hold.

"No... wanna party more!" The younger hiccups. "Gun wants to dance with Papii more!"

Off sighed. They danced for a good hour or two then Off just lost all of his energy. He sat for a minute on one of the benches at the side while he looked at Gun who is now on the center stage with Jennie and his other friends, dancing to a western music they are familiar with. Laugh at Off if you may, but parties and big gatherings like this is just not his thing and he thinks it will never be his thing. Even if Gun is so into this thing.

But he is a changed man. Maybe he can do something about Gun's wish. "Okay, we will dance. But get in the car first, okay? We're going to my condo, let's dance all night there."

Gun practically beams at Off. The younger man kept on chanting  _ "let's go" _ until Off assisted him to the passenger seat and when Gun was finally seated, he pushed Off and told him to move faster.

"Faster, Papii! I wanna daaaaaance!" Gun whines. Off just shakes his head and smiles as he jogs to the other side of the car. Gun is in there, giddy, still energetic and waiting for Off to start the engine so they can finally dance again!

_ Oh man, _ Off thought.  _ Will I ever survive tonight? _

When they arrived at Off's condominium's parking space, Gun is already passed out. Off taps on his knee to wake him up.

"Hng.." Gun whimpers softly, his legs closing in. Off is quick to retract his hands off of Gun's knee, kind of surprised at Gun's reaction.

Off motioned to move his hand on the younger's shoulder instead and tap him there. He calls out for the younger's name to help himself wake the small man up. 

"Gun, we're already here."

Gun stirs awake and looks around then to Off. The latter welcomed his dazed eyes with a warm smile, hopefully his gaze can convince Gun to move that Off wants to go up to his room and finally rest.

Oh boy was he wrong.

Gun quickly attached himself to Off, his body hovering over the center console, arms tightly wrapped around Off’s nape, and his face buried on the taller's neck.

"Papii..."

Off can feel the hot breath against his skin, the smell of liquor invading his nostrils. He can feel how Gun breathes out, slow and steady, through his nose.

While their positions are awkward and kind of hurting their muscles, Gun must've felt it too since he keeps on squirming on his seat and with his twisted position while he is hugging Off, the younger moves towards Off to sit on his lap so he can hug the man with ease.

_ Fuck this, what are we doing here? _

Off was taken aback. On a normal day, Gun is really clingy. But on days where is tired, he gets extra clingy. What more when he is drunk, sleepy, and tired, right? Off got rid of his initial shock and adjusted Gun on his lap to a more comfortable position, his hands resting on Gun's hips.

A moment of silence for them in the car, only the sound of the engine can be heard since Off didn't bother turning on his radio. For a moment, Off thought that Gun had fallen asleep again but then a pair of lips moved on the older's neck, planting light pecks.

_ Shit.. there he goes. _

Off struggled to find the right words to say, to form the right sentence to say. He got lost in the way Gun kissed his neck, going up to his jaw, until the plump luscious lips reached Off's cheek. It's nice. To be kissed. By Gun Atthaphan. By his boyfriend.

Off's hold on Gun's hips tightened, squeezing the boy out of his reverie. Gun leans backwards, creating a small distance between their bodies that makes Off almost regret his decisions.

"We need to go up to my condo. Aren't you tired yet?" Off says softly. Gun pouts and shakes his head. "Want to kiss Papii more." 

One of these days, Off might want to get his heart checked. Gun always surprises Off with the things he says and does, and Off is always left there, jaw dropped, heart racing, and mind blown away by his boyfriend. 

Off cups Gun's cheeks, lightly caressing the soft ample cheeks of his lover. "Upstairs, baby. You can kiss me all you want. In my room."

Gun smiles as he heard those words. Soon enough, they are inside Off's condo. Gun went straight to Off's bedroom. Off found him there, sprawled. The older man took off Gun's shoes and fixed his baby to his side of the bed. Off didn't even bother changing Gun's clothes since he is tired as well. He goes to his side of the bed and lays down. As if on cue, Gun scoots closer to Off's space and lays down on the man, head still buried on the right side of his neck. 

Gun peppers kisses on Off's neck, like it was ritual before going to bed. Gun keeps on moving, their crotches rubbing, eliciting a pleasurable friction between the two men. Gun soon then was whimpering, panting because of the sensation he is both receiving and sending to the other. Off just lays there, tired and accepting everything his lover has to offer.

"Papii.." Gun moans. "I want more. Please.." Now, Gun is rubbing his clothed ass hard to Off's clothed dick as he continues his slow but hard motion of going back and forth, effectively making Off's member hard.

The younger kept his hand on Off's abdomen as his anchor, to keep himself up. Off doesn't mind the additional weight and the pain by Gun's strong hold. Gun's other hand begins to unbutton Off's polo shirt. One by one, the buttons are undone and Off's milky chest is in Gun's sight.

After the polo shirt, Gun continued to remove clothes, now focused on the pants his Papii is wearing. And boy, Gun is struggling because he doesn't know what to do! He wants to continue riding Off's clothe dick but he also wants to feel the real thing!

_ Stupid pants! Why is it always in the way! Argh!! _

Off might have sensed his internal struggles and chuckles a bit before pushing himself up, a hand slowly coming close to Gun. He grabbed Gun by the waist to push the younger closer to him, and kissed him full on the lips. Sloppy, wet kisses are shared between the two of them. Battle of the tongues happened when Off's tongue knocked on Gun's lips. The sound of their kiss resonated in the rather quiet room. This seemed to be a great distraction for Gun didn't realize that Off himself took his pants off for the younger male.

The older is now halfway through removing the younger's shirt when Gun realized that he was being undressed. Ever the patient person that he is, he broke off the kiss and focused on discarding his pants. You can't blame Gun for being this eager when he can see Off's dick standing proudly, waiting for him to devour it!

Clothes are then scattered on Off's bedroom floor. Gun is quick to latch himself onto Off, kissing him square on the lips.

Off wraps his arms on his boyfriend's waist, effectively pulling him closer. Both of their cocks come in touch, making them both groan and moan.

Gun's hands started to roam around Off's upper body, slowly moving his fingers on the skin, going down, until it slowly approached the older's dick. With few simple and experimental touches, he begins to stroke it lazily and slowly.

_ Fuck, I missed this. _

"Gun..." Off moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. The younger latches his mouth on the expanse of Off's collarbones, sucking on the skin there, bruising it purple. He keeps on moving to other places, doing the same thing. Leaving purple marks on his boyfriend's pristine skin. Again and again until he reaches Off's jaws, nibbling on the skin.

Gun's lips move near Off's earlobes then whispers, "I want more." 

Gun's hold on Off's dick tightens a bit, making Off groan. The latter looks at Gun, seeing his frantic movements and his eyes lost in desire. Off decides to reach Gun's cheeks and make him focus on him. Panting and drunk, Gun stops all at once, no more pumping Off's dick, no more hand moving everywhere and anywhere Off's torso. Gun focuses his vision on Off.

Off smiles. 

"Hi baby. You can do whatever you want to me, with me." Off starts, his thumb teasing Gun as it hovers over his plump lips. "I am all yours."

Gun nods fast then kisses the thumb that's just over his lips.

"Gun.." Gun slurs, finding everything blurry. He closes his eyes tight for a second before opening them again. His eyes show determination and that makes Off smirk. "I will make Papii feel good."

Then Off separates Gun's lips with his thumb and then inserts two fingers in his mouth that Gun gladly sucks on.

Now, with Off leaning on the headboard, Gun grabs Off's dicks again, pumping it faster than before. Off's eyes focus on Gun's face, enchanted by how Gun laps on his fingers, sucking his digits. When Off deems his fingers wet enough, he taps on Gun's tongue, a sign that Gun should let go by now. 

_ This is it. _

Off positioned his fingers on Gun's rim, experimentally circling his forefinger on the entrance, pushing on it but not really inserting. He knows this movement makes Gun crazy, by the way Gun's resting his head by his shoulders, breathing heavily, his body slightly shaking, he just knows.

"Ahh!" Gun moans loudly as Off finally inserts his middle finger. His finger is slowly going in and out of Gun's hole. The tight heat of Gun's behind is swallowing the finger, like encouraging it to go deeper. So, Off did. He pushed deeper, until he was knuckle deep. Gun continues to moan and heave.

"A-another one, Papii!" The younger said through his gritted teeth, between his pants. Off nods, tilting his head to rain kisses on Gun's skin that made the latter whimper, squirm and moan more. 

Off inserts another finger. First, he continues to just feel Gun's insides, waiting for it to adjust to the added finger. Then, he starts. He motions his fingers in and out, carefully easing Gun's hole, scissoring motion coming after. Gun's moan goes louder and louder, but neither of them cares for Off has thick walls. Not afraid of anyone hearing how good Gun feels.

All that Gun could think of is how careful Off is being right now. This is not their first time, but every time they make love, Off can't help himself but to treat every moment of them connecting as their first time. He wouldn't want to hurt Gun in any way. And Gun understands, he likes it better this way. The drag of motions, their bodies moving in slow but sure rhythm, taking their precious time pleasuring each other. He likes it slow, sensual and more intimate. It makes him feel loved, like the most precious gem Off wouldn't want to lose.

Off’s other hand is holding Gun by his slim waist. Keeping Gun grounded by his hold. Off added the third finger and Gun just breathes heavily at the intrusion. He keeps on calling Off, chanting the other’s name like a mantra. Off twists his fingers in Gun’s tight heat, making Gun moan wantonly. 

_ “Papii..”  _ Gun moans out, tightly clinging to Off’s shoulder for leverage. Head thrown back, eyes closed shut, chest heaving with a lot of purple marks forming.  _ Fuck _ . This is the sight Off is really admiring right now. Gun’s under his hands, begging for more. “Papii, I’m r-ready now.”

The older one then removes his fingers from Gun’s heat. He places both of hands on either side of Gun's small waist. Off slides down, from resting his back on the head board, he is now laying there with Gun still straddling his cock. 

“Ride me.” Off instructs. “You said you’d make me feel good, yeah?”

Gun nods, then proceeds to kiss Off on the lips while his right hand rests on Off’s left cheek. The kiss wasn’t heated, it was passionate. 

Gun breaks from the kiss and reaches behind him to grab Off’s awaiting dick. He lifts himself up a bit to align Off’s member on his hole. One of Gun’s hand is resting on Off’s chest for support. 

The younger has already taken hold of the other’s cock, slightly pumping it from the base up to the tip where his thumb presses on the slit, messing with the precum, ready to sink down to it but he looks at Off first. His eyes glassy and lips brought in between his teeth. Off reaches to his face and gives him soothing touches, an encouragement to do whatever he wants, however he wants it to be. Gun receives the signal, then slowly lowers himself, his heat gradually welcoming Off’s length. Both men groaned and moaned. 

As soon as Gun is fully seated with Off’s hard dick in him, he slumberred down to embrace Off. He is breathing heavily and Off knows that Gun needs time to adjust first. He runs down his hands on Gun’s back, making circular motions on his lower back. It helps ease the pain and comfort Gun. 

“You did a great job, baby.” Off soothes, his voice only above a whisper for his lips are close to Gun’s ear.

Gun rose from his position and looked at Off shortly before urging forward for a kiss. They kissed languidly. It went on for a longer period until Off broke it off with a growl. 

_ Fuck! _

Gun starts working his hips in circular motion. His head is down and Off can hear the faint sound of his moans. Off, despite being tired, wants more. More of Gun. 

He holds Gun by the waist, folds his knees to somehow refrain Gun from falling backwards, letting the younger rest his back on Off’s thighs. He moves his hips upwards, surprising Gun with his thrust. 

“Babe, come on.  _ Move.” _

Gun mewls, but obliges Off right away. He started really slow, dragging the way he lifts his bottom a little then does the same motion downwards. Until he reaches half of Off’s length past his rim, he quickens his space. He continues bouncing on Off’s cock in a steady motion, which Off is so proud of his boyfriend. He can sustain a steady rhythm for a very long time, without his legs shaking.  _ Perks of having such an energetic boyfriend,  _ he thinks.

But Off still wants  _ more. _ Call him greedy if you want but he just knows that his little mouse can still do so much more, can offer Off so much better. 

“Is this your best?” Off asks cunningly. 

Gun halts and snaps his head up to look at Off. The latter can feel that Gun’s legs are slightly shaking so the hand on either side of Gun’s waist drags the smaller down, making Gun’s hole swallow all of Off’s dick. 

“I believe I asked you a question.” 

“N-no, this is not yet my best.”

“Then give me your best. Give me your all, cause I’m giving you mine.”

Then, that did it for Gun. 

He started to push himself up, his hole clenching Off’s dick making the other groan and throw his head back, grip tighter on Gun. He pushed himself up until he could only feel Off’s tip in him. Then one more look on Off’s pleased expression he sinks down only to start a fast rhythm. 

“ _ Yes, babe. This is it. _ ” Off moans loud. Gun continues riding Off, gradually going faster and burying the other deeper in him. He knows they both like it when they go  _ all in. _

Moans, whimpers and groans filled up the whole room. Their skin is prickling with sweat. Gun wouldn’t want it another way. He likes how Off gives him the power to do whatever he wants, to set the pace that he wants, to do the things he wants, to pleasure themselves as he wishes. It always leaves him panting, crying and just feeling loved. 

“C-cuming!” Gun wails, still bouncing on Off’s dick. The latter switches their position, making Gun lay down on their bed with him above the younger, with still being inside Gun.

Off held onto Gun’s hip to stop the younger from stimulating himself more. He peppers soft kisses on Gun’s face, his right hand is on the younger’s lower stomach, massaging that part. 

_ That’s gonna lead to a great ending. _

Since Gun’s been stopped from cumming, he is now sobbing and wailing more. He is also trying so hard to move his hips and his hands are reaching for Off. 

“Papii, wanna cum! Please let me cum. I did good.” 

Off shushes him, moving in and out slowly as compensation. But it doesn’t satisfy Gun. He just wants to cum right now! 

Gun cries, “fugh… f-faster please..”

Off obliges and he did more. He basically rammed his way into Gun’s clenching hole. Thrusting harder, deeper. More frantic than Gun’s ace before. This is why he lets Gun have his way first. He lets his baby pleasure the both of them and later on, pleasure Gun  _ more.  _ The way Gun is meant to be pleasured.

With Off’s pace, Gun is tightly clenching on him, making him groan. Off’s messing with Gun’s inside, hitting his prostate again and again, and the latter doesn’t know what to do, where to throw his head. His back arches as he grips on the sheets. He is already leaking precum, already feeling his stomach churning. Gun’s voice is all Off can hear in the room. Gun’s moans, whimpers and mewls are music to Off’s ears. Gun drives him crazy.

“ _ Ahh, papii!  _ Let me cum, please!” Gun sobs out, now tightly gripping on Off’s forearm, squeezing the flesh and Off can feel Gun’s blunt fingernails dipping into his skin. 

Off groans, capturing Gun in another kiss. Gun kisses him back with the same fervor. Off swallows all of Gun’s moans and his. He can feel the younger’s legs wrapping around his hips, allowing Off to push deeper into the younger, if that’s even possible with how Off bottoms out. Skin slapping on skin, Gun’s heavy pants and sobs, the bed creaking. 

“Papii, c-close,” exclaimed Gun.

“Cum.” As commanded, Gun spurts his cum between them, some event landed as far on his clavicles. 

However, Off still hasn’t reached his high. He continues plunging into Gun, trying all possible and doable angles with their current position. Gun is already crying, tears running down his cheeks as he becomes oversensitive. Off distracts the younger by kissing his earlobes going down to his clavicle which has the younger’s cum, he sips on the skin there, intending to leave bruises, more bruises on the younger’s pristine skin. 

Gun snivels, whispering words, chanting his nickname for Off, totally immense in pleasure. 

“I love you,” Off breathes out as he can feel himself about to cum. Gun looks at him, before smiling and reaching for neck, beckoning the older to come down closer to him for a kiss.

_ I love you, too, Papii. I love you so damn much. _

Off finally came inside Gun. The younger can feel the other spurting his cum in his walls that it makes him keen more. Off doesn’t pull out yet, but he plops just beside Gun, avoiding squeezing his boyfriend beneath him. 

Gun, even though still oversensitive, tries to calm the older by running a hand on his back, humming to a song sweetly in Off’s ears. He does just that until Off’s heartbeat becomes reassuringly slow. 

Off lets out a sigh. He slowly lifts his head to look over at Gun, only to see Gun waiting for him to look his way with a smile. As soon as he rests his head back on the pillow, Gun gives him a peck. 

Off basks in the affection. He closed his eyes as he felt the other’s hand land on his head, fingers combing through the dark locks, pushing his hair back away from his sweaty forehead. The hand comes down to his cheeks, caressing the flesh there. Sliding softly on his eyelids, tracing his eyebrows. 

_ I’m fucking deeply in love with this person. _

Off pulls Gun closer by the waist, caging the younger in his embrace, their bodies still connected with Off inside Gun.

Off positions them both, Off lays on his back while Gun’s laying on him. 

Gun looks up to him.

“ _ I love you, Papii. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you have reached this point!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, you can tell me your thoughts about what i have written!
> 
> i'm also in twitter (all4offgun) if you wanna be mutuals <3


End file.
